Nakigoe Iie Motto
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: The last battle… the last shard… and taishutsu uchini kanashimi… [Has some spoilers for manga 507 forewords.]


Nakigoe iie motto

Summary; The last battle… the last shard… and taishutsu uchini kanashimi… Has some spoilers for manga 507 forewords.

Told in Kagome's view

* * *

The last battle  
I was useless, even though Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha killed Magatsuhi. The jewel was still in Naraku's hand.  
I wanted to help.  
However, I couldn't.

Everyone was here, Inuyasha and the gang (well, yeah), Sesshoumaru, even Koga. They were fighting along side each other, to kill Naraku. They have the same goal, yet fight amongst themselves. It's hard to figure out… but I'm trying.

Miroku can't really do much in the ways of his Wind Tunnel, because if he did, either the wound or the actual thing itself would consume him, he said before he wondered which would take his life first.

I stood where Inuyasha deemed I was "safe" with Shippo in my arms, my hand itching towards my bow. I couldn't stand watching them fight while I'm standing here idle. It isn't fair.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru clashed their swords against Naraku's while Koga ran to him from behind. Sango and Miroku were up on Kirara. Sango threw Hiraikotsu while Miroku threw a sutra  
However, I couldn't anything.

Naraku received out of all the blows they sent him only three managed to hit him.  
I was worried. They had been fighting for a while, they all had scars, yet Naraku was not.

I felt Shippo tremble in my arms. He wasn't able to do anything either, was he like me, didn't like watching, while he couldn't do anything?

I had to do something. I needed to do something.  
That was why I notched my arrow, and waited for a clear shot, even if I don't have miko powers, an arrow is still an arrow, and they can hurt.

Time slowed down when the arrow flew  
Time slowed down even more when it hit him  
It stopped altogether when a all too familiar aura of purple surrounded Naraku.

Naraku screamed.  
Loudly at that.  
I covered my ears. From where I was, it was loud, think of the people with enhanced hearing…

He was gone...  
Just like that!  
I breathed 'should a done that earlier…'

They… were all staring at me…

I blinked… and my bow lowered.

Kirara came down, releasing Sango and Miroku who was staring at his hand. Shippo who was on my shoulder (had gotten out the way when he saw my notching the arrow) was staring at me to.

It was amazement

'…What…?'

Most of them burst out laughing (minus, Sesshoumaru, Koga and Inuyasha)

I was left with one big sweat-drop on the side of my head.

Inuyasha frowned, then came over to me and messed up my hair with his hand and said while doing so,

'Good job.'

--

We were back in the village in a matter of a day and a half. That is of course without Koga… he nearly; um … was murdered by Inuyasha when he tried to tell me to come with him. Hah, have fun.

I stood there and waved as Rin, Jaken (who had just fallen over) and Sesshoumaru leave. The only one who waved back was Rin.

Miroku was fit, as any person would be at his age. The wound that would have killed him if it reached his heart was gone. His Wind Tunnel was gone – Happy man.

Sango was happy her village was revenged. Even though she lost her little brother, he remembered her. Besides, Miroku wasn't under the Wind Tunnel anymore.  
Wedding bells anyone?

Inuyasha was… well, Inuyasha… he just 'keh'ed about the whole and started walking away. Though I could kind of tell he was grateful Naraku was dead. However, he was a lot more silent…

I walked to the God tree and looked at it; I rather hoped Inuyasha would somehow be in it, hiding in the branches somewhere. However, he wasn't where he normally was.

I couldn't breath,  
Like the time I was in that fire.  
I was being smothered  
This time it wasn't smoke.  
It was realization  
It's a killer.

Inuyasha wasn't there when Kaede told everyone about what would happen when I fused the last shard and made the jewel whole again. I found him near the village with Shippo, the look on his face told me he knew. I smiled a cover up smile  
I wasn't going to cry.

I couldn't put doing of the shard any longer. I noticed that I was doing the cover up smile more.

I didn't want to leave

However, I had no choice

I'd leave and never come back. The well would seal – back to my old life. Hooray. No. No hoorays.

Sango and Shippo cried, Miroku **nearly** did, Inuyasha didn't say or do anything, count a Keh, that's what you get from him.  
I smiled at him and didn't sit him.  
I knew he was dealing with this in his own way.  
I wouldn't sit him anymore.

_Don't cry. _

I stood near the well, while everyone else was nearby, looking sad

_Don't cry anymore. I'm so glad to have met you._

I looked over to Inuyasha, he was there, somehow he was there, and he wasn't going to run away… it might have been hard for him…

_It might have only been a hardship for you, but I'm still very happy to have met you. Your awkward kindness made me happy.  
Your embarrassed face, your smiling face, they made me so happy. These things, this happiness, little by little turned into love. I loved you more than anything else._

_I ran desperately after you that day because I already loved you very much. Because I love you, I don't want you to go anywhere. While I was near you, my feelings may have caused you pain, but..._

_Don't cry anymore. _

_Happiness and pleasure inevitably come to an end, but fear and sadness will come to an end as well. Always... Even if you don't believe in it, please don't give up... Live..._

_I want you to live. Even if it's wrong, even if you make a mistake, it's okay to make a detour, but please, please live. Do not give up walking, bu please don't give up that alone it doesn't matter even if…_

I looked at everyone else then to him and smiled  
and I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

…_I'm not by your side._

_...Smile..._

Inuyasha… smile…

_Did you hear? Did you hear? Did I reach you?  
Please reach him..._

Smile…. Inuyasha… I thought as I purified the jewel.  
…Farewell…

_Please..._

_Don't cry anymore_

I looked around the well was old; the place around me was full of cobwebs.  
…I still wondered….

_Did I reach you? _

_-_

_...Smile..._


End file.
